


The Feeling of Her

by what_the_buck



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anaesthesia - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Nerves, OC, Recovery, Surgery, The OC is black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_buck/pseuds/what_the_buck
Summary: Wylie helps Bucky feel somethingORBucky gets the arm he damn well deserves





	The Feeling of Her

Bucky glanced to his left, pulling Wylie closer to him. He placed a small kiss on her head, letting his face remain there and nuzzle into her thick hair. He loved her hair. He loved the fluffy afro hair and the way it tickled his nostrils. He loved her dark skin, lavish and deep like dark chocolate. He loved her dark eyes and how they looked like they could hold the world’s secrets and never spill them. He loved how her dark eyes were ablaze with a joyous light. He loved the little nose, slightly crooked where she had broken it as a child. He loved how her small frame perfectly curled into his side.

 

He just wished he could feel her run her small fingers over his left arm. He wished he could feel it when she tried to comfort him by snuggling into his left arm. He wanted to feel the weight of her head on his shoulder. He wanted to feel the sparks when she traced the plates in the dark as love clouded their minds. He wanted to feel her delicate hair tickle him as it crept underneath his arm when they were snuggling. He wanted his whole body feel alive with her body; he didn’t want his left arm to be numb to his desire.

“Buck?” Wylie’s soft voice broke his train of thoughts. He looked down at her. “What are you thinking about?” He ran his hand through his hair.

“I want to feel you,” he whispered, burying his head back into her hair. It smelled of coconut. Her skin held traces of the scent of motor oil. He had come to like the faint smell of motor oil. Bucky knew it was because she smelled like that.

“What do you mean?” She asked. He raised his head and used his flesh hand to cup her rounded cheek. He felt the small scars that remained from her teenage years and he felt the small mole she had under her cheekbone. The one she hated and wanted to have removed, much to Bucky’s protest.

“I want to feel you with my left arm. I don’t like not feeling you,” Bucky mumbled.

“I can do that, Buck. I can make you feel. We can do that,” Wylie told him.

“It’s too much, Wyles. You need to focus on fixing those jets,” He protested her offer gently.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“It’s too much, doll. It’s okay. I don’t need it.”

“You’ve given me so much, it’s time I gave you something back.”

“Just stay with me. Just be present. It’s enough,” Bucky promised, kissing her temple. Wylie jumped up, her hair bouncing ever so slightly with the motion. He noticed the bounce; Bucky liked to notice the little things. She held out her hand, showing off the missing pinky from her right hand from an incident she had never told him about. In her defence, Bucky had never asked. He looked up and smiled, taking her hand. She pulled him up with a remarkable strength for a woman as small as Wylie. He needed to remind himself that small did not mean frail. Wylie made up for her small size in muscles a plenty. Working as a mechanic would do that.

 

“Come on. I was gonna wait but I feel like this is the right time.”

“Now?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded eagerly and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him into her workshop and pushed him into a wheelie chair, which rolled back a bit at the impact.

“Stay there,” she ordered. She flicked a light switch and ran over to a shelving unit. Wylie pulled down a box labelled ‘spare parts’ in her messy handwriting and reached behind it. She stood on her tiptoes and pulled a brick out of the wall. She pulled out a few more until there was a small hole in the wall. Wylie pulled something out. Bucky craned his neck to see but found that it was wrapped in a cloth, shielding it from his view.

“You still have nerve endings in your shoulder, right?” She asked as she dug through the box.

“I think so,” Bucky nodded. “Why?” Wylie paused and turned to him. She smiled mischievously. Wylie unwrapped the object, showing Bucky her surprise. Bucky inhaled sharply.

 

The dark metal glinted softly in the low lighting. Bucky held his arms out, silently asking to hold it. Wylie handed it to him and Bucky traced his fingers along the prosthesis. He moved one of the fingers and was shocked at how smooth and silently it moved. He looked over to the shoulder end, finding a small metal rectangle with the wires going into it. Wylie reached into a pocket in the cloth and pulled out a small bit of metal with raw wires sticking out of it. She held the bit of metal to the shoulder end of the arm and Bucky watched as the two pieces clicked together with a satisfying snap.

“Magnetic. For easy removal of the arm,” Wylie explained. “These raw wires will be connected to your nerves. Then the arm will click into place on that metal bit there. I’ve put artificial nerves in there. When the two bits of metal touch, the mechanical nerves should send signals to your natural nerves. If it all works out, you’ll be able to feel.” Bucky stared up at her in shock.

“I’ll feel?” He asked. Wylie nodded eagerly. “Can you attach it now?” He asked her. She shook her head.

“I could, theoretically, but I have a better idea. We can get Bruce to take off the arm you have now. Completely. We can let that really sensitive skin there heal a bit. It was never meant to be meshed with the metal so messily. It wasn’t well done, no offence. I think you should let it heal without the arm. When it’s healed, I can connect the new arm. It’ll be more comfortable that way,” Wylie suggested. Bucky nodded.

“How soon can we begin?” He asked. Wylie laughed and shook her head.

“Whenever Bruce has some spare time.”

“When does he have some spare time?” Wylie shrugged. “How long will I need to heal?”

“My guess? Couple weeks maybe.” Bucky groaned at her answer.

“That’s so long before I get to feel you!” Wylie smiled at him. She took the arm and moved it aside. She pulled herself onto his lap, cupping his face in her hands. She stared into his eyes, her own sparkling brightly. She leant in and kissed him gently, her lips rough and chapped from a full day working in the stifling heat of the landing pad. She pulled away much too early for Bucky’s liking. She brought her head next to his ear, her hair brushing lightly along his cheek.

“You can feel me in other ways,” she whispered. She pulled away and looked at Bucky teasingly before getting up from his lap and walking away, purposefully moving her hips a little extra. She sent him a coy smile over her shoulder as she opened the door and left the workshop.

 

It turned out Bruce had a spare moment the very next day, and Bucky seized his chance to get rid of the metal arm and start the process. Wylie was pulled away from her work and ushered to the medical bay, where Bucky lay on a bed, already heavily anaesthetised. Wylie looked at Bruce.

“You’re doing it now?” She asked him.

“They’re prepping the OR, but yeah.”

“I need to get something,” she rushed out, sprinting out of the lab and down to her workshop. She grabbed the bit of metal that was to be attached to Bucky’s nerves and shoved it into her pocket. Wylie ran back to the medical bay. Bruce pushed some scrubs into her hands and she quickly changed into them. She hurried to Bucky’s side, grabbing his hand and rubbing it slightly with a thumb.

“Wyles.” He smiled affectionately, if a bit groggily.

“You should have told me you were doing it now,” she scolded lightly. He smiled again.

“‘M sorry. It slipped my mind,” he mumbled, his eyes fighting to stay awake. Wylie chuckled. She kissed him gently, pulling away when his eyes slid closed. Wylie looked at Bruce.

“You ready?” She asked him. He nodded. Bruce moved forwards and grabbed the bed, rolling it into the operating room.

Wylie’s guess of a few weeks turned out to be right. At first, Bucky’s shoulder was excruciatingly sensitive. The lightest brush caused a flower of pain to bloom within him. Wylie had made him a cover out of the softest material she could find so that the raw ends of his shoulder and the bit of metal were kept clean. He was glad she had gone through the troubles of finding such a soft material as he was sure anything else would have caused discomfort. She had offered him pain medication but he declined it. He liked the pain. He liked feeling something in his shoulder again, even if it was pain. He reminded himself that the pain was so he could feel Wylie. That was all the motivation he needed to continue.

 

The day that Wylie deemed his shoulder healed enough came on a beautiful summer day. She smiled at him and ran down to get the arm before running back up to Bucky.

“Where do you wanna do it?” She asked him.

“What?” He asked in confusion.

“This is a momentous occasion, Buck! Where do you want to put your arm on?”

“I don’t care, as long as you’re there,” he said, kissing her. She pulled away, laughing.

“Bucky! You’re so cheesy. We should do it outside. It’s beautiful outside. Under the willow tree by the pond.”

“I love it. Let’s go.” Wylie jumped up and grabbed his arm. She pulled him behind her, running as fast as she could. Bucky laughed at her excitement with adoration. She dragged him outside to the gardens and sat him down under the weeping willow. She pulled off her shoes and let her feet dangle in the cold water. Bucky came and sat next to her, pulling off his own shoes and letting his feet dangle in the water next to hers. She smiled at him and reached back, grabbing the arm. She carefully peeled back the cover, looking at him to make sure he wasn’t in pain. He gazed back at her. Wylie stuffed the cover in her pocket and lined the arm up to his shoulder. She pushed it on gently, letting the cloth lining of the arm slide over his skin.

“Comfortable?” She asked. He nodded. Wylie peeled off one of the plates. She reached inside with her dark skinned fingers and connected the two metal pieces. Bucky heard the snap of the magnets coming together. As soon as he heard the click, feeling spread through his arm. He could feel Wylie’s callused fingertips as she put the plate back in place and he could feel their absence as she removed her hand from his bicep. He took her hand and placed it back on his arm, relishing in the feeling. He smiled softly at her.

“This is amazing, Wyles. I can feel you!” He exclaimed joyously. He slung the new arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and letting her snuggle into his side.

“I love you,” Wylie whispered as they looked out over the water.

“Well I love you more,” Bucky whispered back. Wylie giggled and shook her head.

“No. I love you the most.”

“I love you so much, Wyles. I don’t think you know just how much I love Wylie Awokoko.”

 

Bucky glanced down to his left, where Wylie was snuggled into him, fast asleep. He smiled at her and took in the feeling of her warm body under his arm. She hadn’t told him he would feel heat and cold as well, but he loved it. He loved feeling of her smooth skin on him. He basked in the feeling of the small sweat droplets forming on her skin under the summer sun. 

He loved the feeling of her.


End file.
